pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
List of poetry anthologies
This is a list of anthologies of poetry. A #''Anthology of Twentieth-Century British and Irish Poetry'' (edited by Keith Tuma), 2001. #''American Poetry Since 1950'' (edited by Eliot Weinberger), 1993. B #''Book of Aneirin'' (c. 1265) Welsh medieval manuscript #''The Best American Poetry'' series (edited by David Lehman), 1988-date. #''Best New Poets'' series (edited by Jeb Livingood), 2005-date. #''British Poetry since 1945'' (edited by Edward Lucie-Smith, 1970. #''Broadview Anthology of Poetry'' (edited by Hernert Rosengarten and Amanda Goldrick-Jones), 1993. C #''Canadian Poets'' (edited by John Garvin), 1916. #''Children of Albion: Poetry of the Underground in Britain'' (edited by Michael Horovitz), 1969. #''Conductors of Chaos: A Poetry Anthology'' (edited by Ian Sinclair), 1996. #''CrossTIME Science Fiction Anthology'' D # Des Imagistes (edited by Ezra Pound), 1914. E #''Englands Helicon'' (compiled by John Flasket), 1600, 1614. F #''Faber Book of Irish Verse'' (edited by John Montague), 1974. #''Faber Book of Modern American Verse'' (edited by W.H. Auden), 1956. #''Faber Book of Modern Verse'' (edited by Michael Roberts), 1936; (by Anne Ridler), 1951; (by Donald Hall), 1965. #''Faber Book of Twentieth Century Verse'' #From the Other Side of the Century: A new American poetry, 1960-1990" G #''Georgian Poetry'' (edited by Edward Marsh) ## Georgian Poetry 1911-12, 1912. ## Georgian Poetry 1913-15, ''1915. ## ''Georgian Poetry 1916-17, ''1917. ## ''Georgian Poetry 1918-19, ''1919. ## ''Georgian Poetry 1920-22, ''1922. #Golden Treasury of Scottish Poetry'' (edited by Hugh MacDiarmid), 1940. #GlassFire Anthology #''Greek Anthology'' H #''The Harvill Book of Twentieth-Century Poetry in English (edited by Michael Schmidt), 1999. #Hinterland: Caribbean Poetry from the West Indies and Britain (edited by E.A. Markham), 1989. #''Ogura Hyakunin Isshu (13th century) (one hundred people, one poem) compiled by the 13th century Japanese poet and critic Fujiwara no Teika, an important collection of Japanese waka poems from the 7th through the 13th centuries. K #Kaifūsō (751) (Fond Recollections of Poetry) the oldest collection of Chinese poetry (kanshi) written by Japanese poets #Kokin Wakashū (completed around 905) (collection of Japanese poems from ancient and current times) the first Japanese Imperial poetry anthology L #Lieblingminne und Freundesliebe in der Weltliteratur M #Man'yōshū (around 759) (Anthology of a Myriad Leaves) the first great Japanese poetry anthology, compiled by the poet Ōtomo no Yakamochi #Metrical Dindshenchas #Modern Scottish Poetry (Faber) N #''The New British Poetry'' (edited by Gillian Allnutt, Fred D'Aguiar, Ken Edwards and Eric Mottram), 1988. #''The New American Poetry 1945-1960'' (edited by Donald Allen), 1960. #''New Poets of England and America'' #''The New Poetry'' (edited by Al Alvarez), 1962, 1966. #''The New Poetry: An anthology (edited by Harriet Monroe and Alice Corbin Henderson), 1917. #''New Provinces'' (edited by F.R. Scott), 1936. #''Norton Anthology of Modern Poetry'' (edited by Richard Ellman), 1973. '' ## 2nd edition (edited by Richard Ellman and Robert O'Clair), 1988. ##''Norton Anthology of Modern and Contemporary Poetry'' 3rd edition (edited by Jahan Ramazani, Richard Ellmann, and Robert O’Clair), 2003. O #The Oestara Anthology of Poetry, Oestara Publishing LLC #''Other: British and Irish Poetry since 1970'' (edited by Peter Caddell and Richard Quartermain) #''Oxford Book of Canadian Verse'' ##''New Oxford Book of Canadian Verse in English'' #''Oxford Book of Contemporary Verse'' #''Oxford Book of English Mystical Verse'' #''Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900.'' (edited by Arthur Quiller-Couch), 1900, 1919. ## Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1918 (edited by Arthur Quiller-Couch), 1939. ##''New Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1950'' (edited by Helen Gardner) #''Oxford Book of Modern Verse 1892-1935'' (edited by William Butler Yeats), 1936. #''Oxford Book of Twentieth Century English Verse'' #''Oxford Book of Welsh Verse in English'' #Oxford poetry anthologies ##Oxford period poetry anthologies ##Oxford religious poetry anthologies #The Oxford India Anthology of Twelve Modern Indian Poets'' (edited by Arvind Krishna Mehrotra), Published by Oxford University Press, N Delhi; SBN 019 562867 5 P #''Palgrave's Golden Treasury'' #''Penguin Book of Canadian Verse'' (edited by Ralph Gustafson), 1942, 1967, 1984. #''Penguin Book of Contemporary British Poetry'' #Penguin Book of Contemporary Verse (1918-1960) #Penguin Book of Modern African Poetry (1984) #Penguin Book of Modern Australian Poetry (1991) #Penguin poetry anthologies ##Penguin Modern Poets #Percy Folio #Poem and Poet #''Poems of Black Africa'' (edited by Wole Soyinka) #Poems of Today #A Poetical Rhapsody (edited by Francis Davison), 1602, 1608, 1611, 1621 #Poetry Speaks Expanded edited by Elise Paschen and Rebekah Presson Mosby #Postmodern American Poetry R #''Reliques of Ancient English Poetry'' (edited by Thomas Percy), 1765. S # Selections from Modern Poets (edited by J.C. Squire), 1921. ## Second Selections from Modern Poets (edited by J.C. Squire), 1924. #Shi Jing # Some Imagist Poets (edited by Richard Aldington and H.D.), 1915. ## Some Imagist Poets 1916: An annual anthology (edited by Amy Lowell), 1916. ## Some Imagist Poets 1917: An annual anthology (edited by Amy Lowell), 1917. #''Songs of the Great Dominion'' (edited by William Douw Lighthall), 1889. #''Specimens of American Poetry (edited by Samuel Kettell), 1829. T #Three Chinese Poets translated by Vikram Seth #Tottel's Miscellany U #Up The Line To Death V #Van Gogh's Ear: Best World Poetry & Prose W #The Wake Forest Book of Irish Women's Poetry, 1967-2000 #Words from Across the World See also *List of poems *List of poetry collections *List of poetry groups and movements *Lists of poets *List of Japanese Anthologies *List of years in poetry *List of years in literature *''Anthology listings by editor'' **Arthur St. John Adcock **Richard Aldington **Donald Allen **Kingsley Amis **Ian Ayres **Henry Charles Beeching **W.H. Davies **Cecil Day-Lewis **Walter de la Mare **G.S. Fraser **John Gawsworth **Geoffrey Grigson **Paul Hoover **Elizabeth Jennings **John Lehmann **Jack Lindsay **Robert Wilson Lynd **Harold Monro **Thomas Moult **Douglas Messerli **Arthur Quiller-Couch **Michael Roberts **J.C. Squire **William Kean Seymour **The Sitwells **Ron Silliman **Eliot Weinberger *''Anthology listings by group'' **''The Movement'' *''Anthology listings by publisher'' **The Bodley Head *''Anthology Awards'' **EPPIE Award for Poetry in an Anthology]] {C} Poetry anthologies, List of Category:Poetry anthologies * Category:Poetry-related lists